Returning Heroes
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Anneliese Martha Wayne, the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, disappears one day. Bruce and Selina have to return as Batman and Catwoman to save their daughter before it's too late. Please Read & Review! Story is better than it sounds!
1. Anneliese Martha Wayne

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the sequel to Batman: The Past Emerges. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Anneliese Martha Wayne awoke with a start, for the past two days she had been having horrible nightmares. The thirteen-year-old had no idea what had been causing them, and she had the feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Annie! You're gonna be late for school" Selina called at the foot of the stairs.

"Coming mom!" She called, and quickly got dressed. The girl brushed back her long, waist length, black hair and put on a black tank top with a white sweater and white skinny jeans.

Annie walked down stairs and greeted her parents with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Annie" Holly and Tom greeted, The two were only eight, but, like Annie, tall and mature for their age. At five foot six, Annie looked much older than her thirteen years.

"I'm not pleased with yesterday, Annie" Bruce said.

"I missed curfew, so what?"

"You aren't supposed to be out past nine, the city isn't as safe as it used to be" Selina answered.

"I had Holly and Tom with me"

"Oh yes, miss Wayne, because two eight-year-olds will be able to protect you" Alfred said. Anneliese rolled her eyes.

"Bye mom, bye daddy!"

"Bye! Don't forget to pick your brother and sister up from school or you'll be in big trouble!" Bruce called.

"Yup, love you!"

"Love you too"

Annie was less than a mile from school when two strangers approached, a man, who appeared to be in his early to late sixties, and a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties.

"Excuse me, are you Bruce Wayne's daughter?"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Who are these strangers? Hint: The man was a character in Batman Begins! You'll have to think about the woman!**


	2. Abducted

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapters short, the next one may or may not be a little longer! Enjoy!**

The thirteen-year-old just stared blankly at them, her father had told her not to tell the truth if people ever asked.

_**Flashback**_

_** Annie walked into the kitchen to find her parents talking in hushed voices. Upon her enterance, they stopped talking and looked at the then six-year-old.**_

"_**Annie, if any one asks if i'm your father I want you to lie, can you do that?" **_

"_**Why, daddy?" She asked him, her green eyes boring into her fathers brown ones.**_

_**Bruce sighed, "because it's dangerous, some people don't like me" He answered.**_

_**Selina nodded, "listen to your father sweetie, we wouldn't want anything happening to you, Gotham is full of dangerous people" Selina agreed.**_

_**Annie nodded, "okay, bye mommy, bye daddy, love you" she said giving them a hug before walking out the door to the bus stop.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"No" The teen ager lied.

The man sighed.

"tsk tsk tsk, miss Wayne, didn't your parents ever tell you what would happen if you were caught lying?" The woman asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"

"A smart ass just like your father"

Annie ignored the comment and walked passed them, at this rate she would be late to school and get a detention, and her parents already weren't happy with her. The girl was caught by surprise, however, when the man grabbed her from behind and shoved a cloth over her mouth, and everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Like it? Hate it? Let me know! You can still guess who the people are! They aren't Ra's Al Ghul and Talia though! At least 5 reviews for the next chapter :)**


	3. Phone Call

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I decided to be nice and update! Thank me later! Lol, enjoy!**

Back at Wayne manor, Selina received a phone call that would make any parents mad and maybe even a little frustrated.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mrs. Wayne? Hello, this is Ms. Davidson, i'm calling about Annie, she didn't show up to school this morning, is she sick today?" The principle asked.

"No, she isn't, she left to walk to school at around 6:30, why?"

"Well, we thought she was just going to be late, but she didn't come to any of her classes"

"Okay, thanks for telling me, i'll talk to her when she gets home" The now, forty-three-year-old answered, trying to keep her composure, but inside she was fuming!

"Mommy!" Holly and David called, coming into the house.

"Where's Annie?" Bruce asked.

They shrugged, "we don't know, she didn't pick us up" Tom answered. The two adults sighed in frustration.

"She is in so much trouble when she gets home!"

"I'll go look for her, Selina"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews or so for the next chapter!**


	4. Realizations

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 4, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Bruce spent the next three hours searching every inch of the city for Annie, by this point, he was getting increasingly concerned.

_Annie, where are you? _Bruce thought, _I hope she's okay _he was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

"Selina? Did she come home?" The man asked.

"No, her friends are here, they say she's been kidnapped" Selina explained, crying.

"Okay, call the police, and i'll get there as soon as possible" Bruce told his wife and hung up.

Once he got home, he saw Selina and two of Annie's friends talking to Jim and Officer Blake.

"What did they look like?" Jim asked.

"The man had grey hair, he was maybe in his mid to late sixties, he had a woman with him and they were talking to Annie, he had pale skin and wasn't much taller than Annie her self, maybe 5'8" and he was wearing a suit, almost as though he was going to work" Jade explained, she was Annie's friend, with long brown hair and pale gray eyes, she was the shortest out of the three of them at 4'11" and was a shy and modest thirteen-year-old.

"And the woman?" Blake asked.

"She had straight, stringy brown hair with purple high lights and was tall, about 5'10" and had pale skin, she was wearing a black dress and heels." Lucy, Annie's other friend answered, brushing her light red hair out of her face as her brown eyes roamed around the room.

Bruce immediately recognized the description of the man.

"Earl"

**A/N: You guys remember Earl, right? From Batman Begins? Anyway, like it? Hate it? Let me know! At least 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	5. Earl and Shaina

**A/N: Night Monkey: I understand that you don't like my story and think my grammar is terrible, but your comment about my story being like a monkey with ADHD was hurtful and I actually have a learning disability that makes it difficult to learn various subjects, and it's very much like ADHD, so please think before you speak. And, believe it or not I have very few grammar mistakes when I do essays for school, I only have a lot of grammar mistakes in my stories because I get nervous that people other than my friends and teacher will be reading them. Although, even though it was rude and offensive, thanks for your feed back and maybe it will help me become a better writer. Others like my stories and that's all that matters. And about the comma at the end of dialogue, very rarely do I come across a story with a comma as the end point, in most stories I read, it's a period.**

**You guys like my stories, don't you? Reguardless of the terrible grammar and punctuation? **

Annie awoke and saw that she was in a small cell, the girl didn't know where she was or what happened, her mind was foggy and her head hurt, almost feeling like she had been hit by a truck. Annie stood on shaky legs and walked over to the open window, only to be roughly pulled back.

_What the hell? _The thirteen-year-old thought, she looked over her shoulder and saw that her ankle was chained to a wall.

"Of course! These people thought of everything," She said to herself as the door opened.

Hurriedly, she laid her self down back onto the floor and pretended to be asleep.

"Why don't we just kill the girl now?" The woman asked.

The man sighed, "because Shaina, I want her father to suffer, I lost my job because of him!" He exclaimed.

"When do you think she'll wake up, Earl?" Shaina asked.

"Won't be long, I gave her a dose to keep her knocked out for at least another hour" Earl said as they left, their foot steps fading down the hall.

Annie only opened her eyes and got up once she knew for certain they were gone.

_You don't know who you're messing with._

**A/N: Opinions? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter! And please no flames! At least keep them to a minimum. **


	6. Batman & Catwoman

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 6, I hope you like it! Sorry it's short!**

Bruce went down to the Bat cave that he hadn't been to since Annie was born.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked her husband. Bruce said nothing as he walked passed the tumblr and over to the case his suit was in...a suit he hadn't worn in thirteen and a half years.

"Bruce, no! How about we let the police handle this just this once? We go in as Batman and Catwoman they'll kill her right in front of us!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care, she's my daughter"

"She's my daughter too, look Bruce, I don't_" The woman started, but Bruce cut her off.

"We have to Selina, the police can't find her and by the time they do, she'll be dead." He explained.

Selina sighed, _he's right,_ the forty-three-year-old thought,

"Fine, I guess Batman and Catwoman are back"

**A/N: Opinions? Let me know what you think! 5 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**And the rules for this story, are the same as my last story, feel free to give ideas.**


	7. Searching The Place

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 7, again, sorry it's short, around this time I start running out of ideas, lol. **

Batman and Catwoman pulled up a block away from Earl's house.

"What if she isn't here?" Catwoman asked.

Batman sighed, "well, it's worth a try. Maybe she'll be here, maybe she won't be here" Batman explained, "remember what I told you?"

Catwoman sighed, "I know! No guns, no killing" She said, imitating his voice as they got out of the tumblr.

The two of them climbed up a ladder that was attached to one of the nearby walls and went roof to roof, until they reached Earl's pent house.

After they got inside due to Catwoman picking the lock of one of the side doors, they immediately got to work searching the place.

"She's not here, Batman" The woman said after more than half an hour of searching.

He sighed, _she's right, Earl would never bring her somewhere so obvious, _he thought, as they made their way to the window.

"Well, look who's here"

**A/N: Opinions? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter :)**


	8. Confrontations

**A/N: Here's chapter 8, I hope you guys like it!**

Batman and Catwoman turned around to find Earl and another woman standing in the entrance way.

"You killed my brother" The woman stated.

"At least we know which of his stories weren't true!" Catwoman whispered.

The woman seemed to have been saying it directly to her, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what she was talking about. The Joker was her brother, and Catwoman killed him.

"Where is she?" Batman asked.

Earl feined innocence.

"Where's who? The child? She won't have long, the little brat will be dead in less than a month by the time i'm through with her!" Earl said.

The two heard a click and turned around, where they saw the woman had a gun trained on Catwoman.

"Drop the gun" Batman ordered.

"Shaina!" Earl exclaimed, "we don't want to kill them just yet" he added calmly, taking a step forward.

"No! She killed my brother, I saw her kill him, one step closer and she's dead." Shaina said, the gun shaking in her grip.

Earl sighed, "not yet Shaina" He started.

As he walked toward the woman, a gun shot rang out.

**A/N: Who do you think was shot? Let me know your predictions! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	9. Shot

**A/N: Hey guys! So, tonight my dad decided that he was gonna be a douche bag! First, he said and I quote, "you aren't gonna sit on your ass all day when you get home from school! You're gonna join book club, and be committed!" then he blamed mom and I for throwing away a chinese emblem that my sister sent from Australia, and said, "everyone in this family are fucking liars!" so now, my dad thinks i'm a pathological liar. And he told me "don't give me attitude! I know you threw it away!" i'll stop giving him attitude when he stops being an abusive, psychopath who blames all his problems on everyone else and he apologizes! Sorry, I just needed to rant! My dad doesn't mean to scare me, but he does! Anyway, enjoy!**

It all happened so fast, one minute, Catwoman was standing right beside him, the next she was on the ground bleeding.

"Catwoman!" Batman exclaimed as Earl and Shaina made their escape. Batman had two options: persue them and let Catwoman die, or get her out of there and persue them another day. He chose the latter. Picking Catwoman up, he hurried back toward the tumblr, rushing to get her help.

Back in Annie's cell, she wakes up to hear that Earl and Shaina have returned home.

"Shaina! I specifically told you not to shoot her!" Earl shouted.

"That bitch killed my brother! What the hell was I supposed to do?" Shaina asked him.

"Not shoot Catwoman for one, I told you we would deal with them another day!" He told her, Annie heard the distinct sound of someone getting slapped, most likely Shaina.

"I don't want to see you or talk to you right now! Go check on the brat" Earl ordered the woman.

The next thing she knew, the door to her cell opened, revealing a very pissed off Shaina. Annie knew she wouldn't get out of this encounter un harmed.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! 5 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**Once again, if you have any ideas, i'd like to hear them, who knows? Maybe i'll use them :).**


	10. Beaten

**A/N: Hey guys! So, today, I was watching the movie _IT _based off Steven Kings book, now i'm more terrified of clowns then i've ever been before! Anyway, here's chapter 10, enjoy!**

Annie backed up against the wall as far as she was aloud to go with the chain around her ankle.

"H-Hello Shaina, w-what's wrong?" The thirteen-year-old stuttered. Shaina briskly walked over to the teen, the left side of the older woman's cheek was bright red, a clear indicator that she had definitely been slapped, and not by a hand either, she had a cut and a bruise was forming, it was most likely left from a belt or chain of some sort. Shaina knelt down and roughly pulled the thirteen-year-old up by the collar of her shirt.

"Because of you, i'm on Earl's bad side you little brat!" Shaina exclaimed, harshly.

"It's not my fault!" The girl cried, and was greeted by a swift slap across the face.

"Don't talk back! Didn't your parents ever teach you to mind your manners?" Annie looked down and didn't say anything, being the daughter of Bruce Wayne she was normally portrayed as a snob, until people got to know her and her siblings, that is. When she didn't answer, the girl was greeted by another slap across the face, this time, so hard that the force knocked her back onto the ground. This didn't stop the woman from kicking the teen in the stomach repeatedly.

"STOP!" Annie screamed, Shaina knelt down on Annie's eye level on the floor.

"Now listen! In a weeks time, you, Earl, and I are going to shoot videos of you, just to show your family, and the entire city of Gotham that Gotham's little princess is alive and well, understand?" The older woman asked, Annie said nothing until the woman kicked her in the head.

"Do you understand?" Shaina asked again.

Annie nodded before her vision faded and everything went black.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter? What's gonna happen to Annie?**


	11. Meeting Earl

**A/N: So, here's chapter 11! Enjoy! Let me know what ya'll think!**

Annie awoke hours later with a splitting headache. For several long, agonizing minutes, she couldn't remember where she was. The teen wasn't wearing her regular clothes that she left Wayne manor in, instead, she was in a ragged t-shirt and blue denim jeans, her long dark hair was now braided down her back, and, if she wasn't seeing things, a little bit shorter than it normally is.

"Well, look who finally woke up." Earl said, coming into the cell, Annie backed up as far as she could against the wall.

"Now, tell me princess, are you afraid of me?" He asked.

She shook her head, "no"

"Really? You're not?" The man asked.

"No, you're just a horrible man!" She spat.

Earl sighed, "tsk tsk tsk, how would your beloved family feel if you were hurt?" Earl asked. And knelt down to her eye level, brushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face as he kissed her harshly on the lips. The thirteen-year-old bit down as hard as she could on his bottom lip and tongue.

Earl pulled back, holding his bleeding mouth.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, Annie said nothing as he slapped her across the face.

"Maybe, but at least I didn't kidnap a child you asshole!" She exclaimed, glaring. If looks could kill, Earl and Shaina would be dead a thousand times over.

Earl said nothing as he kicked her in the stomach and left her alone once more...

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter. :)**


	12. Evidence

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I updated one of my other stories a couple weeks ago, and the other day, I got a private message from one of them, asking if I had a twitter so they could follow me...I do have a twitter, so if you want you may follow me incase you have any questions about my story or when i'm updating if I haven't updated in awhile...But, don't go asking every day when i'm gonna update, that gets annoying, especially since my friends do that. My twitter: Mbrabs1996. Anyway, enjoy!**

Selina awoke in the hospital several days later, her head was absolutely pounding, and she could remember almost nothing.

"Selina? Thank god you're okay!" Bruce told his wife.

"What happened? It's all a blur?" The forty-three-year-old asked.

Bruce sighed, "you got shot" was all Bruce told her before he left the room to get a doctor. The bullet had punctured her pelvis and another bullet had punctured her shoulder, if she hadn't gotten out when she did, she most certainly would have bled to death.

A couple days later, Selina was back at the mansion resting, it would be awhile before she could go with Bruce to search for Annie.

"Mrs. Wayne, Jim Gordon's here, he has to speak with you and master Wayne." Alfred explained. Selina nodded and got up, ignoring the protests of pain.

"Gordon, what are you doing here? Did you find Annie?" The woman asked, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Bruce. Gordon shook his head and held up his hand...in it, was a little plastic bag, and in that, was Annie's charm bracelet that they had given her for her tenth birthday.

Selina almost immediately started crying.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything, she could still be alive, right?" Bruce asked.

"At this point, it doesn't seem like that...as the days go by with no sight of her, the chances of finding Annie alive decrease dramatically. If she isn't found in the next week or two, we'll have to close the case." Jim explained.

"Thank you for coming and telling us this" Selina said in reply, and returned to her and Bruce's room.

That night, Bruce sat in his study, that once belonged to his father, the man was looking at a picture of Annie, Holly, and Tom when they were on a trip to Disney land when they were small children. Bruce looked up, hearing the door open.

"Daddy?" Holly asked.

"Yes?"

"She's dead, isn't she?"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter :)**


	13. Ransom

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

Bruce sighed and picked up his young daughter, trying his best not to show his distress.

"Why would you think that princess?" Bruce asked.

Holly shrugged, "I heard you and uncle Jim talking about it, t-that, the m-more time passes with no c-clue of A-Annie's whereabouts t-the more l-likely it is that she's d-dead!" The eight-year-old exclaimed, crying.

Bruce hugged his crying daughter, trying his best to comfort her.

"Nothing is certain, I refuse to believe that she's dead until we get acceptable evidence, or a body is found." The man told her.

"There was blood on her charm bracelet." Holly stated.

"That means nothing, I promise we'll find her, we won't stop until we do, princess." Bruce told his daughter, Holly nodded and went back to her bedroom.

Later that night, Bruce was sound asleep beside Selina when he heard the sound of glass breaking and Holly's screams.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She shouted hysterically, Bruce and Selina got up and rushed down to their young daughters room.

"Holly? Are you okay?" Selina asked.

Holly shook her head and pointed to the broken window, cautiously, the man bent down and picked up a piece of paper that had been attached to the window. In blood, the note read:

_**Want your little princess? Bring us ten million by tomorrow at sun down, meet us in Crime Alley ~Earl**_

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter :)**


	14. Plans

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I decided to update my Hunger Games fanfictions instead, since I haven't gotten to them in awhile! If you want to check them out, they're called "A Fight for the Two of Us" but don't read that one if you haven't read all the books, just a warning. And then "Smoldering Flames" my new one, you can read those, as long as you've read all the books, I don't want them to be spoiled for you, I got bored! People like it, but they haven't reviewed yet, lol. I'm talkative today! Anyway, enjoy!**

Selina picked up Holly and held the sobbing eight-year-old.

"What are you going to do?" Selina asked.

Bruce sighed, "give him the money."

Selina looked at him with her wide, dark green eyes.

"What? No! You can't" The woman told her husband.

"I have to! I want my daughter back."

"She's my daughter too! Even if we did get him the money, there's a chance he won't even give her back.

Bruce sighed.

_She has a point..._He thought, then got an idea.

"Wait! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"I give you the money, and you meet Earl, then Officer Blake will arrest him"

Selina sighed, "and where will you be?"

"Searching Earl's house with Gordon as Batman."

"Haven't we already established that Miss. Wayne, wasn't there, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. Selina nodded in agreement.

"He has two places! A pent house, and a mansion, just like I do!"

Selina sighed and nodded, she was too tired to put up with this crap. The forty-three-year-old went to bed. Holly and Bruce following behind. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter :)**


	15. Arrest Made

**A/N: Hey guys! So, today I was watching the movie "Orphan" and let me tell you! That is the most fucked up movie I have EVER seen! And i've seen some pretty fucked up movies when I was little! Anyway, enjoy!**

Selina walked briskly down to Crime Alley with the ten million dollars.

"Do you have the money?" Earl asked.

Selina nodded, "sorry my husband couldn't be here, he had something to attend to" She explained, handing him the money.

"Now, where is she?"

Earl said nothing, even when officer Blake put a gun to his head.

"We've got you son of a bitch!" The officer said, hand cuffing him. Selina noticed something was off about his demeanor, he seemed more relaxed, un like most criminals.

At Earl's place, Batman and Jim have just arrived and were searching every where for Annie.

"I don't think she'll be here!" Jim said.

"You're right she's not" Shaina said from the door way.

**A/N: Sorry that it's short! I haven't been feeling well lately, so I just wanted to get this over with so I could go to bed! Lol **


	16. Questions

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, sorry I haven't updated the last couple weeks, i've been so tired that i've had no energy to update! Enjoy.**

Batman looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Shaina Ledger, your girlfriend killed my brother" The woman explained.

"What's he planning to do to Annie?"

Shaina sighed, "kill her, use her for ransom, what's it to you?"

"She's important" was all Batman said as he and Gordon left the house, leaving Shaina all alone.

Shaina grabbed her car keys and drove to the place that Annie was being kept,hopefully Annie wasn't still unconcious.

_Earl's taking advantage of me..._She thought, getting out of the car and walking inside and down to the basement, scaring the thirteen-year-old.

"Good you're awake! We need to go"

Back at the police station, Earl sat in an interrogation room, being interviewed by Blake.

"Where's Anneliese Wayne?" He asked.

"You're just asking me? For all we know, I could be lying." Earl answered.

Blake sighed as he left the room, leaving Earl all alone, he only hoped that Shaina will keep her mouth shut about where the teen was...

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Will Annie be found? Is Shaina helping Annie? Will I ever stop typing like this? Lol, 5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	17. Cellar

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Here's chapter 17, I hope ya'll like it! Enjoy!**

Shaina and Annie walked through the streets of down town Gotham. Not a soul was in sight, which made it easier for them to get around un noticed.

"Where are we going?" The thirteen-year-old asked. Shaina said nothing, only lead the teen into a dark alley.

"Follow me" She ordered, and brought the girl into a room off to the side.

Annie took the time to look around the room while Shaina got comfortable. In one corner of the room was a crate with guns and ammunition in it...in another was a door that lead to either another room or a closet. And in the middle of the room was a chair similar to what she would sit in at the dentist.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

Shaina didn't answer.

Before Annie could react, something hit her in the back of her head, her vision faded, and everything went black...

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter please?**

**P.S. Has anyone read Divergent? I want to write a fanfiction but don't know what I want it to be about :/**


	18. Found

**A/N: Hey guys! So, i'm updating now, mainly because there's a hurricane today and I don't have school today or tomorrow. My sister went on a run half an hour ago. I hope a tree didn't fall on her. -_-**

Batman sat across from Earl, glaring at him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"You know, she could be dead, and you'd just be wasting your time!" Earl explained. Earlier, Shaina had called and told him the new address of where Annie was hiding.

Batman stood up and grabbed him, slamming the older man against the wall.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Okay! She's at 102 32nd street!" Earl exclaimed, Batman punched him and dropped him to the ground before leaving the room, Catwoman following behind.

Annie awoke strapped to the chair, it took a long moment to register what happened. The thirteen-year-old was strapped to the chair, and tried her best to get out.

"It's no use." Shaina said, coming into the room. In her hand was a huge syringe, with a clear liquid.

The woman grabbed her arm and put the needle in. The last thing she remembers is the door being kicked open, before her vision faded and everything went black.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	19. Awake

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to update, since i'm not going trick or treating tonight. Why? Because halloween is post poned in my town until November 7th. WTF? So, here's chapter 19, enjoy!**

Catwoman grabbed Shaina by her hair and slammed the womans head against the wall, knocking her out cold. She and Officer Blake rushed over to join Batman and Jim, who were unstrapping Annie from the chair.

The thirteen-year-old could vaguely hear the voices .

"We're losing her, she's barely breathing." A womans voice said, the teens eyes wanted to open, but couldn't.

"Catwoman!" A mans voice exclaimed, it was deep, and vaguely familiar. Annie zoned out, and her heart stopped beating.

"She's not breathing anymore. Jim, did you call an ambulance?" Catwoman asked.

Commissioner Gordon nodded, "they'll be here soon." He said as officer Blake started performing CPR on the lifeless girl.

Just moments later, the paramedics arrived and took the teenager from them. It would be touch and go whether she survived the night.

***The next day***

Alfred walked into the living room to see Bruce looking at a picture. It was of Annie when she was only a little girl, taken at Disney Land, having begged to go there.

"She's dead Alfred, just like Rachel." Bruce explained.

"You don't know that, master Wayne. She'll be fine, why aren't you at the hospital with Ms. Selina?" The butler asked.

"Because I can't face Annie, I promised her that I would protect her, and if she does survive, then I can't look at her." The billionaire explained as the phone rang.

Alfred left to answer it, only to come back moments later with a smile.

"Master Wayne, that was Selina. Annie's awake and wishes to speak with you."

**A/N: Opinions? I know it's kind of bad, but i'm starting to get writers block. -_-**


	20. Truths

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile you guys! I've been busy updating my Titanic fanfiction! If you're interested and you're ever waiting for me to update another of my stories, it's called "Drowning Desires". Enjoy!**

Bruce walked into Annie's hospital room, he had told Alfred to not bring Holly and Thomas until he had spoken with his daughter, he didn't need his eight-year-olds seeing a fight.

"Hey Annie, how do you feel?" Bruce asked the thirteen-year-old, giving her and Selina a kiss on the cheek.

"I know who you guys are...I recognized your voices...saw the Batcave...everything." She explained.

Selina sighed, "Annie_" The woman started, only for the teen to interrupt her.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"We never felt the need to...we just wanted to protect you." The forty-seven-year-old answered.

Annie sighed, "why did that man take me?"

"He wanted revenge on your father for firing him, will you forgive us?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know...I just want to sleep right now."

Bruce and Selina arrived home to find Maggie sitting at the kitchen table with Holly and Tom. The younger woman stood up and hugged her distraught sister, she looked at her brother-in-law and saw the answer when Bruce nodded,

"She knows."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! 5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	21. Home

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been really busy lately!**

"It's gonna be alright, Annie will forgive you with time." Maggie explained.

Selina nodded, "what if she doesn't? The woman asked.

"What did Annie find out mama?" Holly asked.

"Nothing sweetheart, why don't you and Thom go upstairs and play?"

Bruce walked out o the room and down to the Bat cave, where his suit was.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked.

"Nothing...Gotham needs a hero Lina, without one, people don't feel safe."

Annie lay upstairs in her bed, she had been home for a little more than a week and hadn't spoken a word to her parents, which she felt bad about.

_They lied to me... _She thought, letting a tear slip down her cheek, her green eyes staring into space.

"They just wanted to protect me." She said out loud. All the thirteen-year-old wanted to do was forget about what happened the last two months. She wanted to get the feeling of Earl's and shaina's hands off of her.

The teenager sat up in bed, for the first time in a week, she knew what she was going to do...

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think!**


	22. A Talk With Mom and Dad

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple months, school has been torture, I'm hoping to finish up the story later on tonight with this chapter, and then the last one later on. Enjoy!**

Annie walked down the stairs to the main foyer, they were having a birthday party for her, and, to be honest, she hated parties, she was like her mother in every way.

"Well, it's about time you came down stairs, we were getting worried about you, Miss. Wayne." Alfred greeted her.

"Do you know where Mom and Dad are?" The young girl asked.

"I believe your mother and father are in the Bat Cave, do you know how to get there?"

Annie nodded and ran as fast as she could, finally running into her parents as they were exiting the place.

"Mom? Daddy?" She asked.

Both turned to look at their daughter, interested in what she had to say.

"I'm sorry for being a brat and staying out past curfew two months ago."

"It's alright sweetheart, but it's very important that you don't tell anyone about our identities, it will put all of us in danger, do you understand?" Bruce asked.

"I can't tell Holly and Thom?" The thirteen-year-old asked, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

Selina shook her head.

"They're too young to know, maybe when they're older, but not now."

Annie nodded reluctantly. She hated keeping secrets from her little brother and sister, and would feel bad if they found out the way she did, and that everyone knew but them. Sighing, she went up to her bedroom and got ready for her party.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading the reviews :)**

**HG Alphabet!**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as promised, the last chapter! If y'all want a sequel or anything, just let me know, by reviewing or Pming me. Enjoy!**

Annie sighed as she got ready for her party. She was now fourteen, but still didn't want a huge party on her behalf. Cautiously, she walked into the main foyer, to see a bunch of people that she barely knew, seemingly waiting for her.

"May I make an announcement?" Bruce asked his daughter.

Annie nodded as her father summoned for everyone to quiet down.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight, my family and I really appreciate it. My wife and I are equally grateful to have our daughter here with us, alive, I honestly don't know what I would have done if Earl had killed her. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the night." The billionaire explained.

"Daddy? Are any of my friends here? I haven't seen them since I was found."

Bruce nodded and brought her to the kitchen, where her friends were helping with the food.

"Annie!" They shouted.

"We were so worried! Are you okay?" Jade asked, looking at Annie's black eye and the bruises around her neck.

"I'm fine, no harm done."

"Well, we're glad! Lucy exclaimed, "Ian has been asking about you, he's been worried." The red head added.

The brunette almost blushed.

Ian was a boy from her grade, and, it was safe to say, she had a small crush on him."

"Enough talking, let's go and enjoy the party." The fourteen-year-old said.

She looked at the window and sighed.

_I'm safe...I won't ever be hurt again..._

**A/N: Well, that was the end of the story, let me know what y'all think!**


End file.
